homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
M1A3 Abrams
The M1A3 Abrams is a main battle tank used by the United States Armed Forces in Homefront. Overview The M1A3 Abrams is the primary heavy armor unit of the United States Armed Forces. It is used to take out other armored and light armored units, and to punch through enemy resistance during an attack. When used to break through enemy defenses, the Abrams attacks first, along with infantry support, and is followed closely by LAV's, Humvee's, and more infantry. Weapons and Armor The primary weapon is a 120mm M256 smoothbore cannon, along with a computer-operated .50 caliber M2HB Heavy Machine Gun. Its gun is slightly smaller than that of the T-99, however this has little or no effect on gameplay. It is equipped with Chobham, and RH armors, with depleted uranium plates and kevlar mesh, that, when combined, can handle the majority of small arms fire. However, anti-tank weapons such as the RPG can inflict incredible damage. The M1A3 is also equipped with a number of active protection and missile defense systems. Campaign The U.S. forces uses it during the attack on San Francisco, and specifically on the Golden Gate Bridge as part of a convoy including LAV's and Humvees. After bashing down a checkpoint gate, one M1A3 was destroyed by enemy RPG's. More are seen in the end, after the US airstrike, and it is likely that the tank was widely used elsewhere during the battle. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it can be purchased for 2000 BP. While the main cannon has a powerful blast that can inflict massive damage on most units, the gun has a fairly long recharge period. If an Abrams is attacking infantry, it is most effective for the infantry to use RPG's or an MQ-60 AT Rhino to take it out. The secondary seat in the M1A3 Abrams offers a powerful machine gun with a 360 degree field of fire. While this can help protect against RPG armed infantry, which are the biggest threats to the Abrams, it is often not enough to prevent destruction when faced by multiple enemies. The Abrams has no anti-air defense, and is extremely vulnerable to Attack Helicopters. Helicopters can be hit, although the angle at which the gun can be fired upwards makes this difficult. In order to hit the helicopter, it must be flying low enough to the ground, though the tank will likely have to be driven backwards to lessen the upwards angle needed. Strategies *With the tank's large cannon and formidable armor, it should be able to sustain attack from most weapons for a prolonged period, giving it the opportunity to use overwhelming firepower to succeed. *Always avoid tight places where the tank can get stuck. *If an enemy tank spots the Abrams first, do not engage. A head on attack will usually lead to the destruction of both vehicles. *Tanks can be used to support infantry movements by distracting and engaging enemy armour. Trivia *In real life, the M1A3 is currently undergoing development and is expected to enter service in 2018. *The remote-controlled machine gun is used in real life, specifically on tanks upgraded with the Tank Urban Survival Kit, or TUSK. This upgrade was designed field-installable, meaning that even if no maintenance facilities are available the tank can be upgraded. This would be beneficial to the remaining US forces in the west, since they do not even have many functional bases, let alone full repair facilities. *There are several supply crates secured to the tank's body hinting that it has to carry much of the supplies for troops controlling it. This is most likely because there are few remaining bases that are controlled by US Military forces in the west, and troops are always on the move to engage/evade KPA soldiers. *The M1A3 Abrams tank was featured in Homefront: The Voice of Freedom. Some tanks were confiscated from the U.S. military by the KPA. Several tanks were recaptured by the Resistance in Denver with the assistance of SGT Wally Kopple. He later used the tank to drive to St. Louis and asisted Ben Walker in crossing the Mississippi River. The two used the tank to eliminate a KPA checkpoint, drive through St. Louis, and distact KPA forces while crossing the Chain of Rocks Bridges. The tank was destroyed by two KPA controlled Apache helicopters, killing Kopple as well. *A burnt out M1A3 is visible in the streets of Philadelphia in Homefront: The Revolution. Category:Homefront vehicles Category:Tanks Category:U.S. Military